Grandir au sanctuaire
by Asuna Kido
Summary: Une jeune fille se fait adopter par un couple un peu spécial. Elle s'adaptera rapidement à son nouvel environnement et ses nouveaux parents l'épauleront et lui enseigneront des valeurs, des blagues et comment vivre et décider pour elle-même. Elle finira par trouver sa place et sa raison d'être dans ce monde fantastique entourer de sa famille, de ses amies et de ses futurs amours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

Elle était chez la fleuriste-herboriste-chamane-amateur quand Ludovic était arrivé en hurlant que Madame l'attendait et que c'était urgent. Elle découvrit enfin la raison de l'état d'excitation démesuré du garçon, on voulait l'adopter. Comme bien évidemment, on préfère faire ses propres mioches que de s'occuper de celles des autres c'est les yeux agrandits de stupeur qu'elle courut vers l'orphelinat qui était, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sa maison.

Elle fit irruption dans l'accueil de l'orphelinat, une pièce de taille moyenne au sol et aux murs de planches caramels avec un bureau, comme un coup de vent pourtant les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient n'avait pas sursautés contrairement au reste.

Le premier, un homme de grande taille environ un mètre quatre-vingts selon sa petite estimation, arborait une crinière bleu safre aux reflets saphirs et des yeux bleus luisant de malice, pour bien accompagner le sourire amusé qui donna a la petite fille un légère(lire-forte) envie de lui envoyer la poupée vomissante au visage. Malheureusement celle-ci avait été jetée par Madame qui ce l'était prise en pleine poire, ils avaient bien ri ce jour là.

« Je te présente tes nouveaux parents Millenia» Entendit-elle, mais le son de la voix était trop lointain.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, enfin! enfin!, elle partait de cet endroit. Bon, elle l'aimait bien quand même, elle s'y était fait et attachée au fil du temps mais cela avait prit des années avant qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre sans se battre avec quelqu'un principalement Madame. Cette dernière avait finalement réussi à la civiliser mais elle en avait baver la brave femme.

Elle devait encore avoir des cicatrices de morsure pensa Millenia en souriant, c'est qu'elle se défendait bien sous son visage d'ange de cinq ans, c'est que les réflexes s'étaient bien ancrés dans sa petite tête

Maintenant elle en avait dix et c'était très différent, tout l'était, elle allait se faire adopter! Même si ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait comme elle ne se garda pas de mentionner.(bien évidemment)

« Super! je vais me faire adopter par un épileptique abrutis et...» Commença-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme puis continua après une petite réflexion ,parce que les bonnes insultes ça se travaille non d'un chien! (Alors je disais) «... la réincarnation de l'antarctique!» fini-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

"Elle va bien s'entendre avec Deathmask." Nota Camus.

"Oh Non!" Gémit comiquement Milo

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en direction de la directrice et commencèrent à s'en aller. Millenia les regarda faire bouche bée, sans rien dire. Voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas Milo et Camus se retournèrent et Milo lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

"Alors tu viens, je te promet je suis facile à vivre!" qui fut suivit par un toussotement de la part de Camus

"Bon, la majorité du temps!" Râla le scorpion en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et courut vers eux. Elle fit un signe de la main aux autres enfants et s'en alla.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuses qui n'avaient pas l'air de déranger le moins de monde ses nouveaux paternels, mais elle aurait du s'y attendre. Ils étaient si décontractés et heureux quand ils était ensemble, enfin de ce qu'elle en avait vu. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'avoir deux pères ne l'a dérangeait pas du tout ou du moins pas autant que ça dérangeait les hommes qui trainaient dans les bars et les boites. Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par une voix masculine.

"Alors, contente de partir de l'orphelinat?" Demanda Milo l'air de rien ce qui lui reçus un regard entendu de sa moitié vu que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il fallait l'aborder avec douceur.

Mais au contraire elle répondit simplement.

"Oui, très..." Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer "... je n'aurai rien pu faire coincée là-bas et je ne suis pas tombé si mal même si j'avoue que c'est un peu spécial.

Et elle ajouta avec un sourire et un petit regard hautain "Après tout les enfants extraordinaires ont besoin de parents extraordinaires!"

Elle rit en voyant leurs mines choquées, ou aussi choqué que la réincarnation antarcticienne (Ça ce dit?) pouvait paraître. Le rire du plus animé vint se joindre au sien et elle pu voir un tout petit sourire se dessiner sur la bouche de celui aux cheveux clairs.

" Putain! C'est vrai que tes nouveaux vieux sont extraordinaires!" Souffla le scorpion en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

"Ouais et super modestes en prime, rien à redire." Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

" C'est définitif elle va carrément bien s'entendre avec DM." Continua-t-il

Et, ils repartirent en zigzaguant dans les rues de la ville qui était autrefois un tout petit village parait-il. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça sur le développement mystérieux dun village et suivit ses nouveaux "vieux" comme disait... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissaient toujours pas leurs prénoms ou même leurs noms de famille. Elle s'empressa de le leur demander curieuse de savoir comment ses paternels s'appelaient.

"Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous s'appelez." Glissa-t-elle en regardant autours d'elle

"c'est vrai que l'on ne s'est pas présenté." acquiesça calmement la glacière que Millenia avait rebaptisée comme ça parce que c'était plus rapide à dire que reincarnation antarcticienne. Tout simplement.

"Je m'appelle Milo du scorpion!" Rugit soudainement le dit Milo la faisant sauter trois mettre plus loin et comme d'habitude glacière haussa seulement un sourcil, ce qui chez lui devait surement signifier l'ahurissement le plus total.

"Je ne savais pas que la destruction de mes tympans était comprise dans le forfait questions débiles à volonté en chemin!" Rétorqua-t-elle en se couvrant les oreilles, commentaire qui fut reçus par une nouvelle crise de rire. Il y avait pas à dire, il manquait pas d'énergie celui-là. Potentiel aide-à-conneries repéré.

"Moi c'est Camus du verseau" Ajouta le dit Camus un peu désespérer du comportement de sa moitié.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation en marchant et une mini joute verbal commença entre Milo et Millenia qui se finit sur une egualité à l'épatement de Camus et de Milo qui demanda une revanche pour le lendemain. Cela faisait un moment que le petit trio était sorti des limites de la ville ce qui fit un peu douter Millenia des compétences de ses paternels à retrouver leur chemin.

"Bon, pas que je pense que vous êtes stupides mais..." Elle laissa ça phrase en suspense qu'elle reprit quand Milo et Camus se retournèrent pour la fixer interrogativement.

"...Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on marche dans des ruines grecs, je sais pas s'y vous avez remarqué mais il n'y a rien de ce côté."

Ils sourirent complice, ils cachaient quelque chose c'était évident! Alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'ils tramaient Milo mis c'est mains devant ses yeux.

"Ferme les yeux!" Lui intima-t-il avant de la lâcher une fois qu'il eu vérifier qu'elle les avait bien fermer et de la tirer avec enthousiasme pendant une centaine de mètres.

"Ça y est tu peux les ouvrir!"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et battit des paupières pendant un bon moment pour s'habituer à la très forte lumière ambiante. Enfin, elle commença par poser son regard sur le visage souriant Milo qui se fendait pratiquement en deux. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête lui demandant de se retourner. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Camus qui hocha lui aussi la tête.

Finalement, elle se retourna lentement et ouvrit les paupières autant qu'il lui fut physiquement possible. Le spectacle auquel elle assistait la laissait sans voix.

Elle pouvait voir douze temples tout en marbre blanc qui reflétaient parfaitement les rayons du soleil, rendant les immenses construction encore plus  
éblouissantes.

Le tout menait à un treizième temple qui de par son emplacement et de par sa majestuosité dominait un déballement d'arènes et de maisons. Une énorme tour on l'on pouvait voir les douze signes du zodiaques se dessinait à l'horizon accompagnée de deux grands jardins.

Un à ce qui semble être l'entrée officielle et un autre au niveau du douzième temple entièrement rouge mais elle ne pouvait distingué la fleur qui le composait et pour finir un auditorium extérieur en pierres blanches moins aveuglantes que les marbres des temples.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé, la suite est déjà en cours.**

 **Vous pourrez voir on sont rendues mes autres travaux sur mon profil (qui est aussi en cours d'écriture don ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est encore vide ça viendra)**

 **Aussi excusez les quelques fautes d'orthographe ou d'usage qui aurez pu traverser ma correction.**

 **Et pour finir ne lisez pas mes anciennes fiction. Bon vous pouvez mais c'est à vos risques et périls (surtout pour vos yeux. Elles sont en cours de réécriture.**


	2. Se paumer en ramassant des fleurs

Chapitre 2

* * *

Le tout s'harmonisait dans un ensemble grec antique et moderne à la fois. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup d'être rester la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballant. Elle s'en était apapperçu partiellement au visage fière et satisfait de Milo et celui penchant plus vers l'amusement de Camus.

Elle soupira mais demanda quand même la direction à prendre puisque le soleil plombait sur leurs têtes sans aucune pitié.

«Sinon, vous vous êtes où là-dedans?»

« Tu vois les treize temples en marbre mon ange?» Quand elle hocha la tête il poursuivit « Eh bien moi je suis dans le huitième, celui du scorpion, même si je pense la majorité de mon temps au temple du Verseau, le onzième, où vit mon chéri.»

« C'est fou, je n'ai même plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche puisque tu te fait un plaisir de le faire à ma place chaque fois .» Soupira Camus en secouant la tête indiquant clairement la cause désespérée qu'était son précieux amant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au temple de taureau où elle n'arrivait déjà plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre en restant droite. En voyant son découragement Milo la prit sur ses épaules et la déposa arrivé au sixième temple où ils allaient apparemment manger.

«Nous allons dîner ici parce que je n'ai plus rien chez moi" Expliqua Camus

"Un arachnide affamés?" Supposa-t-Elle, commentaire auquel Camus hocha affirmativement la tête.

"J'irai faire des courses demain mais pour l'instant, Milo vient m'aider ça ira plus vite que si tu reste à fixer le vide comme un imbécile heureux." Reprocha gentiment Camus à sa moitié qui reposait confortablement sur son nuage jusqu'à ce petit rappel à l'ordre.

"Oui chef, tout d'suite chef" nasarda-t-il en s'extrayant du canapé avec un salut militaire.

Ils préparèrent le repas, du spanakorizo avec les quelques ingrédients trouvés dans la maison du scorpion, d'ailleurs elle n'était même pas sure que les aliment étaient encore mangeable vu l'état semi-chaotique général qui règnait dans l'apartement.

Elle s'occupa de mettre la table et en profita pour observer ses nouveaux parents même si c'était encore un peu bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça.

Les deux hommes s'aimaient passionnément et ça crevait les yeux de quiconque possédait plus de trois neurones, leurs personnalités étaient tout à fait différentes, on ne devait jamais s'ennuyer avec eux. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire en le constatant et ne remarqua pas les regards attendris de Milo et Camus.

Ils mangèrent paisiblement et les deux chevaliers en profitèrent pour lui expliquer tout le concept du sanctuaire. Elle était un peu perplexe mais le gros de l'idée était bourré de sens aussi loufoque fut-il. Donc elle accepta la nouvelle plutôt bien et avait assez hâte de rencontrer les autres chevaliers.

Elle sortit de table et attendit qu'ils finissent de nettoyer, malgré les protestations de Milo, confortablement assise sur le canapé dos à la cuisine. Elle sombra doucement dans un sommeil réparateur lover parmi les coussins.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand les rayons lumineux frappèrent son visage. Une légère brise traversa la pièce agitant doucement les rideaux.

Elle sursauta et la panique monta en flèche quand elle ne reconnu pas le décors familier et morne de sa chambrette au grenier de l'orphelinat.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et quand les battements de son cœur se remirent un un rythme normal elle regarda auteurs d'elle. Les murs étaient d'un blanc chaud, craquelési et tachés par endroits. Même chose pour les pauvres rideaux déchirési et sales. Les meubles c'est à dire: le petit lit et la commode cabossée qui avait la lourde tâche de remplir la pièce de taille assez raisonnable.

Cela ne semblait pas le genre de Camus de laisser ses affaires à l'abandonné de cette façon, elle avait sans doutes été oubliée puis transformée en chambre à la va vite.

Elle soupira mais se ressaisit et se retroussa les manches. Si elle avait beaucoup de travaille autant si mettre tout de suite.

Elle se prépare et remet ses vieux vêtement de la veille se coiffe et avalé un petit-déjeuner léger, elle n'était pas encore sûre qu'elle pouvait se servir sans problème.

Elle commence par retirer les vieux draps du lits et les rideaux olives de la tringle branlante. La lessive pourra sécher pendant qu'elle ferait le ménage. Elle fourra ses affaires dans la machine à laver avec une bonne dose de détachant vu la crasse des rideaux.

La jeune fille remplit un seau d'eau mousseuse et y plongea une éponge géante. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et briqua les douze mètres carrés de sols de la chambre plus les neufs mètres carrés de la pièce vide qui communiquait avec la sienne.

Elle finit par le cirer et deux heures plus tard elle contempla son travail. Restait plus que les huits murs, elle astiqua pendant encore trois autres heures et alla chercher son linge sec pendu à l'extérieur. Rapidement se fut le tour des meubles qui passèrent une heure et demie à se faire remettre en état. Ses années dans la famine l'avait rendu travailleuse et bornée.

Elle admirait son travail après six heures de nettoyage complet et regarda l'heure en entendant son ventre réclamer sa ration de bonheur.

Elle mangea un un bon repas, toujours seule, mais elle ne se sentait pas délaissé. Milo et Camus lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi ils avaient un déjeuner avec la déesse. Pour l'instant, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir autant de liberté.

Après son repas, elle repartit dans sa chambre en trottinant. C'était presque ça, mais il manquait encore quelque chose.

"Mais oui!" Elle se frappa le front ne croyant pas sa propre stupidité. Il manquait simplement un peu de déco.

Elle se rappela les pots de céramique de toutes les tailles et les formes dans le débarras du Verseau. Elle pourra cultiver toutes sortes de plantes vénéneux est comme médicinales. Elle sautillait d'impatience en pensant à toutes les expériences botaniques qu'elles pourra effectuer.

Millenia monta chercher deux petits pots de la taille de ses deux poings et un dernier un tantinet plus grand pour commencer. Elle les fourra dans un panier pour ne pas accidentellement aplatir ses futures bébés.

Elle fut tentési de voir si elle pouvait trouver une cape rouge être encore plus cliché, mais elle doutait que ce soit possible.

Millenia partit en sprintant vers les sous-bois et pénétra d finalement dans l'immense forêt sibylline.

Elle ttomba au bout d'une heure sur un un magnifique plant d'angélique même si elle avait failli l'écraser et donc par la même occasion confier un aller simple pour élysium à la pauvre plante. Elle deterra la fleur violette faisant attention de bien le rendre la totalité des racines et l'installa dans un des pots.

Faute de propriété particulière les Anémone était très jolie à voir. Elle décida de rentrer puisqu'elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant... au détail près qu'elle était perdue.


End file.
